The Hooker and the Scientist
by The King of Awesome
Summary: Ah, before you think this is a crack story...well you are right.  This was something that kept on bugging and bugging me..and I decided that there needs to be some..INTENTIONAL crack going on. Go and read at your own risks.


Before you flammers flame, I am here to tell you that is this just for the fun of pure crack, with pure crack pairings. It is not meant ot be taken seriously, so think before you say This story is crap FLAAAAAMMMME FLAAAMMME Because I know it is. If you think that..then don't even try to read this. Thank you

* * *

The Hooker and the Scientist

Ah, welcome children, let me read you teh story of the Hooker and the Scientist. It is a good read I assure you, so come on, don't worry, I don't bite...Much~! Ohoho! No I kid I kid! Sit round children and hear the story~

* * *

One evening, there was a scientist on the move along the, more bad parts of this city. Why was he here? Of course to grab parts for something he was working on. He adjusts his glasses a bit and turns the corner, only to be stopped a blonde hooker. The hooker looks up and grins, getting a bit too close for comfort on the scientist.

"Hey, it looks like you could use a stress reliever~ Good thing I'm just the thing you need, how about it?" He looks a bit coy as he bite at the end of hi-

No thanks I have no need of you, now get out of my way. The glare on the scientist's glasses were too much, his eyes couldn't be seen. The blonde looked flabbergasted!

"E-Excuse me~! No one rejects the k-" the hooker was stopped by his pimp, a shady looking person with a purple tattoo on his face.

Now now, what seems to be the problem here! If you are to be rejected, then take it like a man~ He pats the other's butt a bit, and the scientist walks away. If you could not guess already, the scientist's name just happens to be Verde, the most impotinant person on the face of the earth. And the hooker..well the hooker's name shall not be mentioned e

But the next day, Verde was walking to a Home Depot...Why not they have things he could use..and lo and behold the hooker from the other night appears infront of him, not pleased.

"Why did you reject me last night! No one has ever rejected my advances!" the hooker is clearly not pleased! Verde just stares at the hooker.

"I don't want to dirty myself with someone like you." Blunt Verde is blunt, and he walks away again, to Home Depot. The hooker growls once more before slamming a fist into the nearest building. The hooker will get his way! Just as the hooker was to follow Verde...a man clad in red stopped his way. This man tilted his head and smiled.

"My my, what are you doing my child?" And the hooker just stared...

and stared some more

"Where the fuck did you some from!" the hooker looks around...wondering what in hell's name just happened. The red clad man just chuckles a bit and grabs onto the hooker hand.

"Come my child, let us go for a drink shall we~?" The man drags the hooker to a cafe. The hooker just looks at the man.

"Who are you and let go of me I don't want your nasty germs like ew~" The man lets go, and gestures to a seat.

My name is Fon and I am here to warn you ab- He opens his eyes to see the other gone.

"Oh my..." He sighs and rests his head in the palm of his hand. "I guess...-will learn the hard way then,..."

The hooker made it's way to Home Depot, the green haired man no where in sight. It curses itsel-oh look green hair mass! The hooker runs up to the clearly has a stick up his ass man and hugs him from behind. The hooker nuzzles against his back.

Don't reject me this time~ I'll know how to make you feel goooood~ Adn of course this hooker is spewing out pheramones...making all the men look in their direction. Verde is clearly not pleased...takes the hooker, and storms out of Home Depot. He is going to hurt this hooker so hard that-well you get what I mean~ The hooker clearly is pleased.

"Now you'll have sex with me, right?" Oh was this hooker wrong! Verde slams the other into the wall, obviously pissed.

"Get the fuck out of my sight now, before I kill you, you got that?" The hooker is obviously not phased at all.

"Don't tell me what to do! No one has ever rejected me before! I need to know why you rejected me! I need to know /NOW/!" The hooker looked pissed as well, and had good reason to be! Verde just stares.

"Because you have no scientific value. Nothing I will get in return."

...The hooker just stares dumbfound at Verde

* * *

And this children is the end of our story. I hope you have enjoyed it, now begone fools..I need to seduce this man once more!


End file.
